Look of Love
by britttanaislife
Summary: Brittana fic, about Santana, Sam and Brittany. Who will Santana choose. Will she relise her love for Brittany before it's to late.


**Look of Love**

Brittany's P.O.V

I walked down the corridor and headed towards my locker. I was lucky enough to have a locker next to the love of my life. I sneaked up behind her and screamed, scaring her, which caused her to jump back right into my arms.

"OMG, you scared the life out of me Britt!" Santana said, as she pulled away from my tight hold on her. She turned towards me and stared into my eyes and then she said "So I was thinking, you, me and Sam should hang out tonight, maybe catch a movie?"

"Uhh, I think I'll pass, I have lots of stuff to do, sorry!" I replied, trying to sound happy but inside I was breaking down. "Oh but it will be so much fun, my best friend in the whole wide world and my boyfriend, that sounds good to me," Said Santana. 'I guess I could go, at least I'll be spending time with her, even though the thought of her and Sam makes me want to hurl' I thought to myself. "Ah fine, I'll come to yours at 8" I replied. I gave her a hug and walked off.

Later that night I went over to her house at 8. I felt nervous for some reason, oh well. I rang the doorbell, I had a key but I didn't want to walk in on her and Sam doing anything. She answered the door and a huge smile came across her face. My heart pounded in my chest. "You came!" She said happily. "Of course I came!" I said, trying to hide the fact that I was dying inside. Sam was laying on the couch. "Hey Brittany" He called out to me. "Hey" I called back, putting a fake smile on my face. We walked into the living room and Santana put on 'The Notebook.' 'My favourite movie' I thought to myself with a smile coming across my face. Santana was on the couch, snuggling with Sam the whole movie, something I heard them giggling and told myself not to turn around because I knew they were kissing. 'I couldn't take it anymore' I thought to myself' I turned around to look and Santana was looking at me. But something was different about the way she was looking at me, different to the usual best friend look. She had stopped giggling and just kept looking into my eyes, we then both looked away.

The next day I saw her in the hall and she ran up to me and hugged me. She gave me the same look she had given me last night, like she really loved me, more than a love for her best friend or for her sister. I couldn't figure out what it was but I loved it! We walked into class with our pinkies linked. Something had changed since last night.

Santana's P.O.V

As she opened the door I could tell something wasn't right with Brittany. I threw her a huge smile, "You came!" I said happily. "Of course I did" She replied weakly, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She followed me inside and I put on 'The Notebook' knowing that it was Britt's favourite movie. I walked over to Sam and snuggled with him on the couch. I thought to myself 'Wow, aren't I lucky, I am spending time with Britt- my best friend and Sam- my boyfriend.' Sam and I were giggling and kissing when I realised something, it was something I had been trying to keep looked away from my mind ever since Sam and I got together. There were no fireworks when we kissed. When I spent time with him I didn't feel all bubbly and happy inside like when I was with Britt. I realised that I love her! I pulled away from Sam and looked over to Britt. She turned around and we looked into each other's eyes, our gaze locked on each other. We then both turned away. I couldn't believe it! Why was I with Sam when I clearly didn't love him. I had more fire works with a simple look at Britt then I had kissing Sam.

Brittany's P.O.V

We were walking down the hall, Santana was by my side chatting away but I wasn't really listening, all I could think about was last night. I just couldn't put my finger on what that look meant, what had changed since last night. Our arms brushed as we continued walking and a shiver went up my spine. I realised that I needed to tell Santana how I felt before it was too late. I needed to tell her how I loved her and how I needed to be with her. But before I got the chance I caught her saying something about meeting Sam and before I knew it she was hugging me and walking away. I don't get it, something was definitely different since last night but when I thought I had figured it out, Santana was running back to Sam.

I was at my locker getting my stuff ready to go to Cheerio's practise when Sam walked up to me, I thought to myself 'ah, I'm not exactly in the mood to talk to the guy who is taking _my_ Santana from me.' I decided to listen to what he had to say though, he seemed kind of worried.

"Hey Britt, I think something might be wrong with San, something is different, I was talking to her earlier and she seemed, I don't know, just less interested in what I had to say, like there was something else on her mind, I tried to ask her about it but when I did she started crying and just ran off, I was just wondering if she had said anything to you?"

'Woah, something really had changed, what was wrong with San' I thought to myself.

"No she hasn't said anything to me, I am about to head off to Cheerio's practise though, I can talk to her about it there," I told him politely.

"Okay, just please let me know what she said, I am worried about her Britt."

'Yeah I bet you're not as worried about her as I am though' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I'll let you know" I said and then walked off.

I headed to the gym for practise; I walked in and searched the room for Santana. She wasn't anywhere. My stomach started to churn and I felt like I was about to be sick, she never missed training, where was she? I started to become really worried. I turned towards the door and ran out the room, a million things crossing my mind, where was she? What was wrong? What had really happened last night?

I wasn't sure where she would be, but I suspected she was probably in the choir room. I ran straight there and yes I knew her way to well. There she was with her beautiful brown hair in a high ponytail. I walked over to her, sat down and took her hand. She looked up at me, her eyes were red from crying but she still looked cuter than ever. I gave her a smile and she smiled back but it only lasted a second before she burst into tears.

"San, what's wrong beautiful?" I asked her worryingly.

"It's just, I, I don't think I love Sam" she replied to me with a shaky voice.

"Tell him then, he will understand and if he doesn't, I'm here, I will always be here San, I love you" I told her.

'OMG, did I just say that, did that seriously just come out of my mouth, what is she going to say, what's going to happen next' I thought to myself.

She looked at me, that same look once again, the one I could not seem to figure out. But at that very second, it came to me, it was so obvious, how had I not realised what it meant before? The next thing I knew our lips had locked. Her lips were soft and warm, it was the perfect kiss. We pulled away and gave each other a huge hug. Tears of joy fell down my face. We then linked pinkies and walked away, I was the happiest I had been since the day I had laid eyes on the brunette beauty many years ago and I was sure she was feeling just as happy "I love you too" she replied.


End file.
